1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a mobile terminal having a camera for capturing an object in a continuous manner.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be divided into glass type terminals (mobile/portable terminals) and stationary terminals. Also, the glass type terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals. As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal, but also software improvement to support and improve functions of the terminal.
A camera installed in a mobile terminal performs various functions, and a user has to apply distinguishable control commands to perform those functions. Also, a clear image capturing is interrupted when applying a touch for changing a function while generating an image through the camera, and the user suffers from having to remember all of various control commands.